


Swapped Roles

by shadowsea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsea/pseuds/shadowsea
Summary: Noctis wants to surprise Ignis for his birthday.





	Swapped Roles

With Ignis’ birthday fast approaching, Noctis wanted to do something for him that didn’t involve just buying something, so he had convinced Prompto and Gladio to divert Ignis with shopping in Lestallum all day while he practiced baking a cake.

The first time was a disaster. He had put too much batter in the pan and it had bubbled over the sides, leaving a cement like mess on the bottom of the oven that he’d had to spend half an hour scraping off.

The second time didn’t make it far enough to be a disaster, as he somehow messed up the ingredients enough that the batter turned into a crumbling paste.

This is Noctis’ third attempt and with only one week away, he’s starting to panic. His panic was making him shaky, and he’d already smashed two eggs instead of cracking them, and spilled water all over the floor. Noctis grabs the bag of flour in a rush and sets it down next to the bowl. He shoves the measuring cup into the bag, but when he pulls it out, he doesn’t lift it high enough and the bag tips forward. He just manages to grab it before it falls completely over the edge of the counter, but flour still flies everywhere.

The only thing Noctis can do is stand there in shock. He’s just about to snap out of it and brush himself off when he hears the keys jangle in the hotel door.

“Shit, why are they back already?!” he groans to himself. Noctis prepares himself to play off Prompto for an excuse, but when the door closes, the only one there was Ignis. Noctis watches in dread as Ignis removes his shoes and in the motion looks over at the kitchenette and locks eyes with Noct.

“Um.” Noctis pulls his mouth to the side and shrugs, lost for words. Ignis stares for a few moments.

“What happened?” Ignis asks, his eyes looking in concern at the floor that is covered in flour.

Noctis doesn’t know what to say so he just shrugs again. Ignis stands and makes his way cautiously into the kitchen, eventually settling beside Noctis, his hands on his hips. Ignis’ eyes roam over the counter top, taking in the ingredients, and Noctis’ flour covered phone still lit up with the recipe website.

“Were you attempting to bake a cake?” Ignis asks, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth.

“Yeahhh… I might have got a little carried away.” Noctis says, which causes Ignis to chuckle lowly. Noctis can’t help but look sidelong at him, enjoying his amused expression even if it’s at his own expense.

“It was supposed to be your birthday gift,” Noctis mumbles, scratching his neck in embarrassment. Ignis snaps his face to the side, staring at Noctis with wide eyes. Ignis’ cheeks are tinted just the faintest blush, and his lips part in surprise, the blush grows deeper with every passing moment that their eyes are locked.

“Is that… so…” Ignis says, and turns his face back towards the mess on the countertop. Noctis can see the tips of his ears are now red. “That was very kind of you, Noct,” Ignis mumbles, tilting his face halfway back towards Noctis.

Noctis bites his lip and quashes his self-doubt, grabbing Ignis arm and pulling him closer. Ignis releases a small confused noise before Noctis leans up and presses his lips against Ignis’ own. Ignis is slow to react, but eventually slides his hand along Noctis’ waist and lightly massages his side as he leans into the kiss. Noctis feels a constant fluttering in his belly as their lips continue to meet and separate, gradually becoming more passionate until their tongues are sliding against each other and Ignis has moved his hand up into Noctis’ hair.

Slowly, Ignis leans away, but his lips are smiling softly and his eyes twinkling as he brings his hand to Noct’s face, brushing his thumb along Noctis' flour coated cheek.

“There really is flour all over you,” Ignis says with a laugh.

Noctis stares defiantly into Ignis’ eyes, tilting his head to the side with a smirk, pressing it more firmly into Ignis’ warm palm. “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [shadowsea](http://shadowsea.tumblr.com)


End file.
